


Prompto and Luna's Christmas Masterpiece

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: FFXV Advent Calendar [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas Cards, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Luna comes up with the brilliant idea that they make a photo Christmas card.





	Prompto and Luna's Christmas Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in an altered version of canon where survived somehow and Ignis never lost his eyesight. 
> 
> I put this prompt off so long because I had no idea what to do for it. (It was originally going to be promptis). But then today I was like, what if Luna came up with the idea? Then I just started writing and it took off. 
> 
> Prompt: Christmas card

Prompto flipped to yet another page in his giant photo album. Over the years, he had probably taken a million photographs and stored the majority of them on his laptop, but only the very best got the honor of being printed and displayed within this book (as big as it is). A proud grin plastered his face as he showed off his work to Lunafreya who listened to him explain the story behind each image, giggling and gasping as if on cue. Across from them, leaning against the sparsely decorated refrigerator with his arms crossed, Gladio shook his head at her reactions.

“And we took this one as soon as we beat Ardyn. It was like a welcoming home pic.”

Lunafreya leaned in close to inspect the photo. “I can tell it was taken so soon. You’re all dirty, Noct looks pretty winded.”

“Well, excuse us for working our butts off.”

Gladio grunted, gaining both their attention. “We nearly died out there, we deserved a celebration.”

Lunafreya sat up straight in her chair, looking slightly miffed. “Well, of course, you did,” she huffed. Then she looked back down at the photograph. She folded her hands together and looked at Prompto with sparkling eyes. “We should celebrate too.”

“What?” Prompto asked.

“Christmas is coming up, right?”

Gladio straightened, unfolding his arms. “It’s still a ways off.”

“Right,” Luna said, “but we can still plan and prepare, right?” She was still looking only at Prompto.

The blonde fidgeted, aware she was expecting him to do something. “What do you want me to do?”

“We should take some Christmas pictures and make a Christmas card to send to everyone!”

She spoke with such enthusiasm, Noctis jolted awake where he was on the sofa in the living room. “We’re making a Christmas card?” he called to them, sounding half-asleep.

“Yes!” Luna called out.

Prompto met Gladio’s eyes at not being given an option to reject, and Gladio just shook his head again. Not a moment later, Ignis entered the kitchen, duster and rag in hand.

“I have missed something?” he asked, looking from Luna to Prompto and finally resting on Gladio.

Gladio grunted, grabbed a glass from the cabinet, and filled it with water. “Princess wants to make a photo Christmas card.” He downed the water like one would a shot.

Ignis set the duster and rag down in their storage drawer. “That sounds like a nice idea. Right, Prompto?”

“Uh, yeah! I mean, I love taking pictures, so it’ll be fun.”

Noctis finally dragged himself into the kitchen then, hair ruffled and clothes wrinkled from his nap. Unaccustomed to this routine appearance, Luna gave a chuckle. Hearing her open reaction had Prompto smiling as well.

“Sleep treat you well, princess?”

Noct walked right up to the shield and pressed his face against his chest with a groan. Gladio wrapped an arm around his waist.

“So, is everyone in?” Luna asked.

“I am,” Ignis said.

“Me, too,” Prompto piped in.

Luna’s gaze fell on Gladio. “Yeah, why not,” he said.

This, of course, left only Noctis, who remained silently pressed against the shield. Gladio jerked him in closer making him huff. “Gonna answer the lady?”

“Was the question?” he mumbled.

Gladio grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around. “She asked if you wanted to take photos for a Christmas card.”

“Oh, yeah, I heard that.” He gave a long yawn before answering. “Yeah, whatever.”

Luna beamed and took Prompto’s hands in hers. “Alright, then! Let’s start planning shots!”

This might have been Luna’s idea, but Prompto felt intensely proud of the finished product. Not only was he able to test out some new lighting techniques and filters, but he had taken the time to learn an advanced computer editing software. Normally, he didn’t bother much with computer editing, valuing the authenticity of a limited moment. However, a Christmas card required text and served as a perfect excuse for him to tinker with new techniques.

The result was a multi-paged printout of holiday affection cookie-cuttered over a Christmas print background. The cover showed the five of them clad in gaudy holiday sweaters with their hands entwined. Their Christmas tree glittered behind them, lit up with greens and reds and silver, topped with an ornate auburn star. In a green and white candy-cane-esque gradient, it read: Christmas wishes from ours to yours. Behind that, was one of them in the entranceway. Mistletoe hung from the ceiling as they kissed one another (Ignis and Gladio and Noctis and Lunafreya, with Prompto planting a smooch to Noctis’ cheek). A similar gradient in red read: Tis the season of love.

After that, were pages with each of them paired off with a song lyric. Lunafreya seated on Noctis’ lap in the armchair, her head resting on his shoulder and arm thrown around his neck, his hand on her waist. They looked sleepy yet utterly content. _Silent Night_. Prompto smearing frosting on Ignis’ cheek with a platter of gingerbread cookies set out in front of them. The advisor’s face was more playfully amused than exasperated. _I sure do like those Christmas cookies, sugar._ Gladio dressed as Santa Clause holding out a piece of coal to a pouting Noctis who wore a sweater that read: I’ve been good, I swear. _He knows if you've been bad or good_. Prompto facing the front door with Gladio holding a scarf around his neck to keep him from leaving. The shield was leaning down near his ear and Prompto looked overly embarrassed, as if hearing something risqué. _Baby, it’s cold outside_. Prompto and Noctis rolling around together outside in the snow, mouths open with laughter. _Let it snow. Let it snow. Let it snow._ Luna kissing Gladio dressed as Santa in front of the tree. In the background, Noct’s face peeked out around the corner of the hallway. _I saw mommy kissing Santa Clause._ Ignis and Luna walking, hand-in-hand, down a path of beautifully snow-covered pine trees. _Walking in a winter wonderland_. Ignis and Noctis staring longingly into each other’s eyes beneath the mistletoe. Noctis cupping Ignis’ face while Ignis held him by the middle. _I'm holding you close, underneath the mistletoe_. Prompto twirling Luna around the living room in a joyful dance. _Everyone dancin’ merrily_. And finally, Ignis and Gladio just sitting beside each other on the sofa, the light of the fireplace illuminating them in a soft, romantic glow. Their hands rested easily on each other’s legs in a way only people who have known each other a lifetime can, their expressions soft and relaxed. _And have yourself a merry little Christmas now_.

While the others had seen the photographs already and discussed how the card should be designed, they had yet to see any of the work as Prompto did it. Therefore, he was quite excited to show his masterpiece off. Racing down the hall, he nearly ran right into Ignis.

“Iggy! Wanna see the card?”

Ignis smiled. “Yes, thank you.” He took the card and Prompto waited patiently with clenched hands. “Why, Prompto, this turned out lovely.”

Prompto flushed with pride. “Right? Luna’s idea of using songs as themes was brilliant.”

“Yes, that was a brilliant idea, but you did a marvelous job with the candy cane look and positioning.”

Prompto gave a little laugh. “It’s no big deal.”

Ignis took his hand. “We would not have a card if it were not for your shooting and editing. I ask that you take the credit you deserve.”

“Sorry. I mean, thanks.” Prompto smiled, then smiled even wider when Ignis gave him a kiss as a reward.

“Where’s Luna? She’s probably biting her nails off waiting to see it.”

“She’s out on the porch with Noct.”

“Thanks, Iggy.” Prompto gave him a quick kiss before rushing out the door.

Noct was dozing on Luna’s shoulder as she swung on the porch swing. “Hey!” Prompto called, startling Noct awake. “It’s finished.” He all-but thrust the card into Luna’s hands.

She gave a pleased gasp at each page, her eyes shining brighter and brighter with each one. “It’s wonderful. Thanks for turning my idea into something tangible.”

“You’re welcome,” he said quietly.

Luna stood up and peeked him on the cheek. “I can’t wait for everyone to see it.”

“I can’t wait to see Cor’s expression when he gets a card with us all over each other. Think he’ll hurl?”

“Uh,” Prompto said intelligibly.

Luna frowned. “Of course not. It’s love. Who throws up at the sight of love?”

“Cor, probably,” Noct said with a shrug.

Prompto couldn’t help but laugh. “You know who will definitely love this, though? Iris.”

“You can bet your ass,” came Gladio’s voice from behind them.

“Gladio!” Prompto spun around, pushing the card at him. “Lookie.”

Gladio chuckled, taking the offered card. “Nice work, chocobo. I wasn’t sure at first, but it came out real cute.”

“You really think so?”

“Sure. It’s a little personal, but not like we hide much from these folks anyway.”

“That’s true,” Noctis said. “Cor might hurl, but he’ll be expecting it, so maybe he won’t eat beforehand.”

Gladio smiled but whacked him on the arm. “Show the marshal some respect.”

“I am. I think he’s smart enough to know mail from us is a sappy Christmas card.”

Ignis stepped onto the porch. “What about the marshal?”

“Nothing to worry about Iggy,” Gladio assured.

Ignis came up and placed a hand on Luna’s shoulder. “It was a good idea, sweetheart. Really brought us together for the holiday.”

“That was the plan.”

“The only plan?” he asked.

“Well…” she trailed off, blushing lightly, “I also wanted to brag to everyone how lovey-dovey we are.”

Noctis perked up at that. “Is this a challenge? Whoever can make the sappiest Christmas card? Cause if so, we totally won.”

“Yeah, Noct,” Gladio said. “There’s a formal judge and everything.”

Noct scowled at him. “So, Dad then.”

Gladio blinked, then gave a laugh. “Yeah, we’ll call up your dad to find out if we won or not.”

“No need. We _totally_ won with this masterpiece.”

Prompto grinned with pride. No doubt about it, this card was worthy of his photo album.

 


End file.
